


Bifurcated Roads

by Rurouni_kaze



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rurouni_kaze/pseuds/Rurouni_kaze
Summary: Naruto is a normal boy. One day, Pain breaks into his home and want to take it with him. To allow him to escape, his parents are killed. By chance, is captured and become a slave of the Feudal Lord. There, he meets Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto fell deeply in love with him. He also meets Sai, which is jealous of the couple, so he decides to force Naruto and satisfy his desires.





	1. Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is a Yaoi Fanfiction (love between two men) so if you don't like please don't read.
> 
> It also contains the use of strong words (insults), rape, and at some point of the history explicit sexual scenes
> 
> The couple in this story is SasuNaruSasu and SaiNaru (single-side Sai)

**Chapter1: Adrift**

Naruto cleared the sweat from his brow, the sun was very intense and the task that lay ahead was extensive. He took off his shirt to ride out the heat. had to plow and harvest the land, It was his daily routine. He rose in the morning to take care of his work until past noon.

He was eighteen, his skin was tanned by working in the open, and had a toned body for constantly performing heavy work, he considered himself a normal guy. He lived with his mother Kushina, and his father Minato in a town called Minka in the country of Ko.

He had a farmer family. He and his father were responsible for working the land and his mother prepared dishes with harvested products, in order to sell them in a small restaurant in the village. this is the way they make their living.

Naruto was happy, he had a loving family, lots of friends, and their economy was not bad, Although, he was bored as hell with his job !. He Always thought that was meant to do something more exciting, he had no clear idea what, but knew that harvest the land was not what he wanted to do for the rest of his life.

When finished, he went into the house to wash the dirt that had caused its work. When he was dressed and clean, went to the kitchen. Inside, he found that his mother and father was waiting him with lunch.

\- How was the harvest today dear? - His mother ask in an affectionate way, while serving a hearty meal.

\- Fine, the vegetables are growing larger this year.

\- Yes, the fruits are also huge - Said Minato, who in the morning had been commissioned to collect the fruits of the tree.

\- What are your plans for today? Will you go out with your friends? -Asked Minato to Naruto.

\- Yes, we arrange to go to the festival which starts today in the village - He said this in an animated way.

\- Oh yeah!- Said Minato- I just remembered that today was the day that began, the festivities are going to be very good this spring.

\- You know, you should go invite that girl, how is it called? Oh yeah! Haruko. I think she likes you - Kushina said with a playful look.

\- Mom! Naruto said with a big drop of sweat on his head - You always say the same thing, first was with Natsuki after with Hikari and now with Haruko, and that's just lately .

\- What? Does a mother can not transfer his wisdom in love to her child? - She said with a wink.

At that moment, Naruto looked at the clock hanging on the wall and realized that several minutes ago, passed the hour which he had to meet his friends.

\- I have to go! - He shouted. And started running at all speed to head for the door.

\- I told you not to run around the house! - Kushina shouted waving a spatula in her hands.

Product of the anger, it seemed that a force was emanating from her body, causing that her hair was lifted. Her hair strands had a sharp-pointed shape and moved from side to side, product of the wave of energy that she was generating. As her hair was red, the movement of each of her hair strands, strangely imitated a foxtail.

Meanwhile, Minato reads the newspaper with an amused smile on his face. He did it in a way that suggested that what was happening, was part of the daily routine.

Naruto rushed to escape her mother before her anger could reach him.

* * *

When Naruto was getting ready for bed, he remembered the festival. He had lots of fun with all his friends. He had lost in almost every game that he try his luck, but that did not stop him to spend a great time laughing and enjoying.

That night, he lay on his bed and sank into a deep and quiet sleep.

* * *

Naruto jolted awake. A very loud noise that at first could not identify clearly, has been heard everywhere in the village.

In seconds he recognized what it was, and a cold sweat through his body. They were screams, sharp and desperate. They could be heard in several places at once.

He approached the window and what he saw froze his blod. There was fire everywhere, people ran desperate, and strange-looking men were chasing the villagers.

He saw lumps on the floor and was horrified to realize they were bodies.

Suddenly the door burst open. His parents quickly stepped into the room.

\- Get away from the window! - his father yelled, in a hard tone he had never heard in him.

\- Minato, you must use immediately the "Hiraishin no Jutsu" said Kushina in a frightened way.

\- Naruto - said Minato- Listen carefully, I have little time to explain what happens. You need to hide now. In our room, in the bottom drawer of the closet, you'll find a Kunai, a kind of knife that in the base has a metal ring.

You find it hard to believe, but when you touch it, will transport you to another place far from here. You must promise me that barely you find it, you will touch it and escape from here no matter what. okay?, Promise me.

The explanation was made quickly but clear.

\- O... okay - stuttered Naruto.

In any other circumstance, would have thought it was a joke, that is, knives that teleport? Jutsus of strange names? What are they talking about!?.

But, reading the situation and the seriousness in the faces of his parents, he decided he had to do what he was told immediately.

Naruto ran to the room, narrowed the door and looked for the knife they had appointed him. When he opened the drawer, he found it immediately. He saw it for a brief moment, it was bright and in the handle had written some kanjis he did not know how to interpret.

Reached out his hand with fear, he draws near to touch it, not knowing what it was going to happen next. His fingers were about to touch the cold metal ...

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard throughout the house. It was so strong that even caused stagger the wooden house.

Naruto loses his balance and to recover it, put his hands away from the knife.

The sound was the door of his house being felled.

Minato and Kushina rushed to the entrance and were greeted by a man of eccentric appearance. His hair was red, the white part of his eyes was composed of a pattern of circles and his face had several piercings of metal.

\- WHO ARE YOU? - shouted Kushina.

\- My name is Pain- the man said with a deep and expressionless voice - You do not know me but I did know you. Minato, Kushina, I found out that you escaped from Konoha, it was there that I lost track of you. The stamp used to protect this village was quite strong, but I managed to break it. Now, out of my way, I will take him with me.

Just he heard the unfamiliar voice, Naruto looked over the chink of the door to spy this bizarre conversation. That man was dangerous, and he just could not get out of there when his parents were in danger!.

\- He is no longer here, you will not lay not even a hand on him- said Kushina in a angrily way.

\- I will not repeat myself again, I know that Naruto is here - Pain said getting closer to where the couple was.

Naruto was puzzled- what was happening? Why this man was looking for him? All this chaos was it his fault ?.

Minato goes ahead first and lunges to his attacker. In his hands he created an energy ball that went straight to his stomach. Pain failed to react to the speed at which Minato made his onslaught.

The technique was done with such force that launched Pain several kilometers back and then crashing into the wall. The hit managed to break the wood, and the body continued to moving, to finally falling to the ground in a noisy way.

The redhaired man, rose from the rubble and again turned to the battlefield

Once found himself at within reach of his attackers, he extended his arm and using an uncanny ability, he lift Minato and Kushina from the floor, immobilizing them. Then, with a wave of his hand, he made them fly in his direction. This technique prevented that the couple could make a counterattack.

Pain provided them several hits, until Kushina set them free of the jutsu. Ejecting from her body what appeared to be chains of energy, she managed to manipulate them in such a way so these could lean in the body of Pain, and boost them both backward. It was in this way, that Kushina freed them of this ability that seemed to manipulate gravity.

Naruto watched, hidden in the room of their parents. He could not believe his eyes. He had remained hypnotized watching the fight in front. The people who were in the battle, did not seems those who he had lived all his life, It was as if his parents had suddenly transformed into other people

At the same time, in his mind a infighting occurs. He wanted to go and help them, he could not sit here and do nothing!. But on the other hand, Minato had made him promise that no matter what happened, he was going to escape.

Minato with a speed beyond human limits, managed to propitiate continuous blows to various parts of the body.

Kushina was attacking with bare hands and with a surprising force that even surpassed that of Minato. She used the chains to defend against the multiple attacks she received from his aggressor. She try to completely cover the chains in Pain body, but this ability to attract and repel keeps him out of reach, without her being able to get near to a certain distance.

The person with whom fought Minato and Kushina, had received several of their attacks, but despite having serious injuries in the face and body, he was receiving the onslaught without any sign of pain. After each assault he recovered and returned to attack. It was as if he were not alive at all.

At some point, his parents began to lose ground in the battle. They were being severely beaten, looked tired and agitated. They could not break the enemy's defenses.

Naruto had never felt so helpless in his life. He Desperately wanted to help the people who were important to him. But how? he was just a normal guy, he wasn't anything like his parents. What they did, seemed magic! How was he supposed to face something like this?.

Unexpectedly, the view of Pain turned in his direction. The gaze landed directly in his eyes. He thought that those eyes always knew he was there, they were just waiting for the right time.

In that instant, he felt an intense feeling of vulnerability, it was as if somebody was rummaging in every corner of his soul, and on the way, tear it in a slowly pace. He felt, that those eyes tried to seize him, possess his mind.

He experienced an intense headache, which it spread through every centimeter of his body, it was unbearable. He heard someone yell, and then something in some place of his head told him that it was he who did it. Everything happened in just a second, but to Naruto seemed an eternity.

when saw him subdued, Pain extended his hand to use the invocation technique. But before he could do it, Minato and Kushina simultaneously moved one in front of the other, to perform a shield to Naruto and then avoid any damage.

Pain took the opening who their rivals provided him. He took a metal rod from his sleeve and threw it at them

The movement was so fast that at first, Naruto didn't understand what had happened.

Everything seems to fall silent and the only thing that his senses recorded, was a sound like a splash and a thud. Then, he looked down and found Minato and Kushina kneeling on the floor.

The object that Pain had thrown, was embedded in them passing through their chest, resulting in the couple been penetrated consecutively by the weapon. Their bodies were visible crossed from one extreme to another and in their mouths could be seen abundant traces of blood.

They were not dead yet, however, they were clearly agonizing.

Naruto feels a sense of unreality. His brain refused to believe that what he was living was true. He started to tremble uncontrollably and to deny continuously with his head. He wanted to say something, but no sound came out of his mouth.

In that moment, he perceived the eyes of his father and mother. When their eyes met, Naruto felt that the trance in which he was suddenly disappeared.

His parents smiled, trying to reassure him. In that gesture, they tried that he noticed all the love and affection they had for him. They wanted him to know that that feeling was so genuine and powerful that, although the world was falling apart, he could keep that love and rely on it. They hoped that when they no longer were in this world, that gift could be a guide in his darkest moments.

Kushina moved his lips with difficulty. Naruto saw in his face an intensity that contrasted with the weakness of his body. He understood that his mother was directing him a plea.

\- Son, now, you must run - she said in a soft tone.

He took a step back, and the last thing he saw before accelerating pace, it was Minato lacing his hands with Kushina in a affectionately way, then, both fell to the ground lifeless.

Pain approached him slowly, he had no rush, in his mind had already won this battle, had him completely cornered.

Naruto went straight to the Kunai in the closet and without any fear moved his hand to take it

It only took half second, for Pain to realize what Naruto pretended. When the hand of Naruto was halfway to touch the knife, Pain raised his arm to apply the technique of attraction and so him away from his attempt to escape.

Everything was then reduced to a battle of speed. The one who managed to make the first move would be the winner.

Naruto was not afraid, he didn't felt sadness, he felt nothing. All he had in mind was fulfill the last words of his mother, which was repeated in his head again and again as if it were a mantra: "... you must run"

When in the future he remembered this fact, he will never could know how he did it. His hand reached a speed that matches with the one used for his father before in the battle. He made a move that for normal eyes would have been only a trail of colors. It was thus, that he reached the Kunai before Pain could use his technique on him.

He could see a hint of anger in the face of the always expressionless Pain, just before disappearing completely.

* * *

Naruto landed in an unfamiliar sector. It was a rocky terrain surrounded by mountains. Realizing daylight, he noted that it was already dawning. When looking at the horizon, he noticed he could not distinguish any nearby town, the area looked completely deserted.

Despite the apparent safety, he doesn't wanted to take any irrigation, so looked for a place to hide. A little further, he found a cave that was camouflaged with the rocks and landscape. He walked to it to use it as a shelter. Once inside, the weight of the world fell on him.

Shit! shit and more shit! - thought Naruto to himself.

His hands clenched into a fist, and not knowing what to do with all the anger he felt started hitting the walls of the cave. He did it for quite some time, not caring that his hands were bleeding.

Panting and without being able to put up with the fatigue that felt, he supported his back on the wall and then collapsed on the floor as if his body weighed 100 pounds more. Once seated, he put his elbows on his knees and his hands on the scruff.

\- But what the hell had happened? - thought Naruto-

This is real ? had really happened?. I wish it was a lie!

But that was not the case ... It was reality, and he could not do anything to change it, even if he wanted with all his being.

It's all my fault! - Naruto lamented - If I had just gone before, they would not have been sacrificed in my place. That means I ... I killed them!

No! But what I'm saying? The one who killed them was this man called Pain.

That bastard!.

Why he did it? I'd just like to know why, why he was looking for me ?, What was what I did to him? -

He had so many questions hovering in his mind that it seemed that this one was about to explode.

\- Why my parents never told me that they had that kind of skills?, Why hide it from me?, Is it that everything I've known until now is nothing but a lie?.

Naruto was really heartbroken. He had a jumble of feelings: sadness, guilt, anger and other bit of emotions that he did not even managed to identify. All perceived with an intensity that he had never imagined could have.

\- Why do they had to die? - Naruto thought with a choked pain in his chest - What am I supposed to do now?

He felt his eyes moistened and a black mantle of loneliness was enveloping him little by little.

He stayed quite a lot of time in that cave without even moving, until hunger and thirst forced him to leaving for an unknown destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> This is a fanfiction on which I'm working and I hope you like it.
> 
> I'm very excited because this is my first fanfiction. After reading many stories and doujinshis for several years, I finally have decided to make one myself.
> 
> The series of Naruto and the fanfic of the fans had helped me to endure difficult moments of my life, that is why I have an especial affection for them. I have the desire that maybe, I could do the same through my creation.
> 
> Finally, I apologize in advance for my grammar mistakes, I'm learning :). If you have any remark that you could make me regarding any lack in the text, It would be very well received and besides, if I could find any beta or translator of good heart who was willing to help me, I would be very grateful ;).
> 
> I hope you can tell me what do you think.


	2. Caged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is a Yaoi Fanfiction (love between two men) so if you don't like please don't read.
> 
> It also contains the use of strong words (insults), rape, and at some point of the history explicit sexual scenes
> 
> The couple in this story is SasuNaruSasu and SaiNaru (single-side Sai)

**Chapter 2: Caged**

 

(1) Kami: Buddhist expression to refer to God

(2) San: Japanese Honorific who denotes respect, similar to "lady" in the western language

(3) Kimono: Traditional Japanese clothing, commonly used in ancient Japan

(4) Domo Arigato: Expression of thanks

(5) The six paths: Beings with a humanoid form that are controlled by Pain. All of them hold the power of the Rinnegan

(6) Rinnegan: Eye capacity, which gives great powers to his possessor

(7) Katana: Japanese sword

 

 

 

* * *

 

It had been almost two days since Pain burst into the village of Minka no sato. At that time, Naruto had been walking aimlessly through paths in the middle of the mountains.

 

Fatigued and hungry, he went on his way. His mind was blank, as if it had been drained of any thought and his body reacted only to walking. But sometimes, inadvertently, his hand drifted into his pocket where he kept his father's kunai and his fingers brushed against the cold metal, an action he performed continuously, almost obsessively.

 

Not knowing where he got the strength to continue, he kept walking until dawn. It was then that he came across with a small hut that could be seen in the distance. Excited and agitated by the surprise, he hurried. Hesitatingly, he knocked on the door and waited nervously until, to his relief, he heard noises of footsteps heading toward the entrance.

 

Naruto felt his strength drain and he leaned against the lintel feeling dizzy. When someone came out to meet him, he was relieved to see an old woman with a kind face.

 

“Yes? Who is it? Oh! But for Kami!(1) Boy what happened to you? You're all dirty and you don’t look good, it looks like you're about to faint.“

 

“Please, could you help me” Naruto said

 

“Sure, honey, come on, let me lend you some water” - she said alarmed.

 

He staggered through the door. The lady took him to the kitchen and quickly gave him something to drink and eat; Naruto devoured them as if there was no tomorrow.

 

“My name is Ran, what's your name?”

 

“Is Naruto, nice to meet you Ran san(2).” He said, ashamed of his manners for not having introduced himself before.

 

At first glance, Ran was an affable old woman. His eyes seemed to be always closed, and a smile adorned his features the most of the time. In that moment she wore a summer kimono(3) with flowers.

 

“Ran San, can I ask you a question? Where am I? Am I still in Ko's country?”

 

“Ko? Of course not! This is the country of Yama no Kuni (country of mountains), to be more precise, the village of Houken no sato, Ko is very far from here! Crossing the sea” She replied, surprised by such a strange question.

 

“In another country! On a different continent!” Naruto taught “How much great were the powers that my parents possessed as to achieve to transport me at this distance?”

 

“Boy, if you need anything, please tell me.” Ran said worriedly when she noticed him disoriented “perhaps it is the lack of food?” She thought.

 

“Truthfully, I wanted to ask if you could please provide me some place to sleep, anything would do, just for tonight” said Naruto.

 

“Of course! I have a room that you can use.”

 

“Domo Arigato(4)” Naruto said in a grateful manner, making a small bow that turned out to be a little awkward.

 

“You don’t have to be so formal” Ran said, dismissing the matter in a carefree way “Come, let me walk you to the room, and don’t worry, you can stay as long as you want.”

 

Naruto collapsed on that bed and in seconds He fell asleep in an uneasy dream, several nightmares haunted him during the night, which later, despite trying, he could not remember.

 

* * *

 

 

In the country of Ame no kuni (country of the rain), in a place that everyone would think abandoned, there were a man and a woman. They kept a conversation with a sound barely audible due to noise of multiple raindrops accompanying their dialogue.

 

“The boy escaped” said the man, maintaining an imperturbable tone “I defeated Minato and Kushina and yet Naruto, who apparently represented no threat to me, managed to get away, so now I don't know anything about his location. Apparently, I underestimated Minato, he had prepared the Hiraishin no jutsu from the beginning so that his son could disappear, but don’t worry konan, I will not let this little mishap ruin our plans.”

 

“That's right, nothing will stop us to reach the dream that Yahiko left us, together we will reach true peace in this world” say the woman.

 

“In order to capture him, I will use ‘the six paths(5)’ they will be my eyes, the Rinnegan(6) don't let anything escape. Each one will go in different directions and follow his trail, no matter the distance, that is not an impediment. Using the power of Akatsuki, sooner rather than later, the boy will fall into our hands. It's just a matter of time...”

 

* * *

 

 

When Naruto woke up several hours later, gathering strength again, he got out of bed and went to meet Ran.

 

“Good thing you got up! Come, I have dinner ready” she said with a smile.

 

Ran looked at him thoughtfully for a moment.

 

“Boy, can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but... what happened to you?”

 

Nauto felt an oppression in his chestand that grief that he felt constantly, became more intense.

 

“Some ninjas attacked the village where I lived, they killed everyone, even my family, but I... managed to escape” he said ending his sentence in a whisper.

 

An uncomfortable silence flooded the room “I'm sorry...” she finally said.

 

Naruto tried to smile and tell Ran that he was okay, that she doesn't have to worry about it, behavior that he adopted whenever he felt someone trying to sympathize with him, but this time he didn't, the words stuck in his throat. Instead, he addressed Ran as frankly as he could muster.

 

“I wanted to thank you” Naruto said “for letting me enter your house, for your hospitality... I don't know how I could pay you, I have nothing...”

 

“Don't worry boy, don't feel in debt to me, you'll find a way to pay me” Ran said joking, emitting a giggle that sounded strange in the serious environment they had created “I want you to know dear...” Continued seriously “That you can stay as long as you want and please feel at home.”

 

Naruto nodded gratefully, giving her a half smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Lying on the bed Ran had arranged for him, Narutowas in an absolute state of sleeplessness. The silence of the room only made his situation worse, forcing him to be alone with those thoughts that he did not want to accept in his mind.

 

Just as he was on the verge of exasperation, the silence was interrupted by a loud commotion, first, the door of the room was slammed open, and then several striding footsteps was heard at full speed heading towards Naruto. Fearing the worst, he got up quickly and search his father's kunai brandish it in a defensive posture “What was going on? Did Pain men's find him?” Naruto thought with terror.

 

Away from the door and standing near the window to use it as an escape route, he saw threefigures that made their way through the entrance.

 

The men's had an aggressive attitude and their hands were armed with knives and katanas(7). A quick glance, made him verify that those weren't the Pain men's and they weren't ninjaseither.

 

“Who are these people and what they want?” Naruto thought, “No, that doesn't matter now, I must concentrate, I must defend myself, I will not allow me to be a coward again, I will fight no matter what happens.”

 

The one who seems to be the leader of the group watched Naruto closely, analyzing his body from end to end; suddenly he smiled and gave a command to the people who accompanied him.

 

“Keep him alive, and remember, don't damage him too much, the merchandise can not be defective” He said

 

“Roger Taishi, this will be very easy” one of his subordinates replied, joining his hands to the front and thundering his fingers.

 

The men rushed toward Naruto, but Naruto reacted quickly, he climbed the windowsill and goes out, then started to run as fast as he could, with no fixed destination, deep into the forest and darkness.

 

Stumbling on the stones of the road, he felt that the group was treading on his heels. Suddenly he stopped, in front of him came a huge cliff that cut off the road.

 

“I'm trapped! What should I do now?” He thought frantically.

 

In a matter of seconds, the men’s caught up with him. Naruto then made a decision; he realized that his only option was to attack them head-on. Remembering some of the classes his father had given him of hand-to-hand combat; he wielded his Kunai and lunged.

 

It took the assailants a moment to react, but nevertheless, they blocked his advance, and try to reach him with their weapons, charging continuously. Naruto managed to dodge each of his attempts, but could not make an offensive, as they outnumbered him in people and weapons.

 

Naruto knew that he was running out of time, he had to beat them fast, because the boss of the group, the man they called Taishi, was not with them, It was likely that he stay in the hut, and in that case Ran could be in danger, he would not allow her to be injured, not after what she had done for him.

 

It was then that he came up with an idea; he approached one of the attackers, pretending that he was hit by one of the blows; and fell on his knees to the ground. When the men's approached, he buried both hands in the sand enclosing generous amounts in it, and with a quick movement, he threw it into the eyes of the aggressors, who cried out in pain and lowered their guard. That was the moment that Naruto give them a hard blow to the back of the neck that made them unconscious.

 

Once safe, he ran as fast as he could to the hut, slipping away carefully to avoid being seen.He carried the kunai of his father to the level of his chest, careful not to receive a sudden attack, slowly moving deeper and deeper into the aisles. Strangely, he did not see any sign that there was someone in the house “maybe Taishi had left? Had he taken Ran with him?”

 

When he reached the living room, he saw a figure turning his back. His heart pounded and prepared himself for an attack, but he was relieved to find that the silhouette was nothing more than Ran's. She did not recognize his presence; on the contrary, she was still and silent.

 

Naruto stepped closer, but something was wrong, he thought maybe she might find herself in shock, so he grab her arm to get her attention.

 

“Ran san, hurry we have to get out of here, we have to put ourselves out of danger!”Naruto said in a whisper.

 

At hearing these words, Ran finally reacted by turning herself, however, she kept his head down, hiding her eyes in the bangs of her hair.

 

“Ran...?” He asks, and in that moment she raised her face, however, she doesn't pay attention to him, instead her eyes were fixed on a point that was located behind Naruto. He did an attempt to follow the direction of her gaze, but before he could do so, he felt a heavy blow to his head, remaining unconscious on the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto did not immediately open his eyes; the light in the room was too intense. He was disoriented “where am I? What is this pain that I feel in the nape of the neck?”

 

His ears identified a distant conversation, two people spoke, but he couldn't understand what they were saying, but little by little the words began to make sense.

 

“I told you that I could hold him until you arrived, and I fulfilled my part when you are going to give me my money?” Said the woman.

 

“That voice... sounds familiar”Naruto thought.

 

“Stay calm; I'll give you your recompense, but all in good time.”

 

“But... what happened? Of course, I remember, some men entered Ran's house, and then one of them hit me in the head.”

 

Sore, he tried to recover, the first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was lying in the living room of the hut. Several strings that restrained his movement tied his body, and a gag, preventing him from speaking, restricted his mouth.

 

The people who were close to him continued to chat as if Naruto wasn't there.

 

“But... you know your customers... are you sure they would be interested in him?”

 

“We well sell him at a good price in the market, he is first class, he is in very good physical condition, it is young and attractive, I have clients who would pay very good money for a slave with those characteristics.”

 

“Slave? Who are they talking about? They are talking about me?”Naruto thought

 

Those people were out of his range of vision, so he had to make a great effort to move his dormant muscles and watch them.

 

Naruto slowly lifted his neck and what he saw, made his eyes widen in surprise, in front of him, was Taishi and... Ran.

 

“Look who's awake” said the first mockingly, realizing that Naruto had recovered consciousness “You gave us great work, but I like it, it means that you are in shape, and my clients like that” said holding Naruto's chin and taking a good look of his face. The prisoner tried to get out of his grip but failed miserably, he was still weak and dizzy.

 

When Taishi released him, Naruto turned his gaze to the other person in the room, the one that a few days ago had considered his savior.

 

“Don't look at me like that! - Ran said - I'm sorry but I need the money, this is how I make a living, you can't blame me for taking advantage of a good opportunity when I see it, I didn't even have to make the effort to look for new merchandise, you came right to my door. Also from what you told me you no longer have a family, if you disappeared no one would notice. This is how the world works, those who are weak perish, it's as simple as that, and I just try to survive.”

 

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing “this is really happening…? It had to be a fucking joke... The destiny must be determined to make my life a living hell; it looks like the gods reallyhate me...”

 

“Well, we must go now, time is pressing, I'm going to call these useless subordinates.”

 

After a while, Taishi returned with his subalterns, they had recovered from Naruto's attack, but they were sore and radiated an aura of hatred for the one who had defeated them.

 

“You will be responsible for carrying the boy, and for that, I think that the best is to put him to sleep for now”said Taishi at the two men

 

Naruto fought hard to get out of his moorings, a task that proved futile. One of the subordinates approached him from behind, and then with a smile on his lips, approached his ear. "You don’t know how much I'm going to enjoy this," he said in a whisper.

 

And so, with a blow to the head, for the second time on that day, his mind faded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Chapter two is finish!
> 
> I'm happy with the result! What do you think? Any comments and criticism will be welcome (as long as they are constructive)
> 
> For all Sasuke fans, which were disappointed not to find him in this chapter, don’t worry because in the next one will make his appearance, just like Sai :O, so get ready ;)
> 
> Many greetings to all! Read you soon


	3. Subjugated

(1) Sama: Japanese honorific referring to someone very important, reserved to kings, rulers, or God.

(2) Shōgun: Commander of the imperial army. He becomes the facto ruler of the country, a title that is granted by the emperor himself.

(3) Samurai: Military at service of Shōgun.

(4) Usuratonkashi: An insult used to indicate that a person is stupid.

(5) Theme: Translation of bastard.

(6) Yukata: Japanese summer clothing that is worn by both men and women. It is a traditional type of kimono, but more casual.

(7) Futon: Japanese beds, arranged at ground level.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Naruto awoke suddenly, startled by the shock of cold water on his face. Disoriented at first, he realized that he was not alone in the room, a man laughed, which Naruto identified as responsible for his sudden awakening.

 

Becoming aware of his surroundings, he realized the urgency of this situation. He was bound by wrists and ankles to the damp walls of a gloomy room, completely immobilized and defenseless.

 

“What am I doing here? Let me go immediately!" Naruto said, at the person he recognized as Taishi.

 

"I see you still have energy." He said, amusing.

 

"I swear it if you don't release me, I’ll..." Naruto said.

 

"Are you going to do what? Come on, I'm curious" He said. "What is going to do a garbage like you? A simple slave?”

 

"I'm not a slave! You imbecile! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

 

"Who do you think you are talking to, slave?" He said, kicking his stomach, which left him breathless.

 

"You still do not understand, right? You're nobody now, you are less than a person, you're even fewer than a dog."

 

"Of course I'm someone, I'm the one who's going to kick your ass!" Naruto said, gasping for the blow.

 

"Oh! I wonder how you plan to do it? Even if you could free yourself and escape, you're unarmed, in fact now that I remember, I have something that belongs to you." Taishi said, taking out Minato's Kunai from a pocket of his clothes.

 

"This is a rather interesting item, with an exotic form, and some symbols in a foreign language, I think it is quite valuable, I could get a good amount of money for it, I'll keep it" 

 

“Bastard! Give it back to me, immediately!" Naruto said, prompting a grin of satisfaction into Taishi's face.

 

" _How dare that son of a bitch?"_ Naruto thought. "That kunai is the only thing I keep from my parents"

 

“Are you an idiot or what? I told you that you are in no position to demand anything, and I think it's time you learned some manners." Taishi said, taking out a whip he kept in his belt, and stretching it with his hand.

 

Naruto shuddered involuntarily; he knew what was coming next.

 

At that moment, a few chimes were heard in the distance, which fulfilled the function of announcing the arrival of noon.

 

"Tsk!" Taishi groaned in disgust. "I'll deal with you later." He said, with the intention of leaving, however, he stopped, and turned back to his prisoner, staring at him.

 

Taishi then left the room and Naruto heard him hold a dialogue with two unknown voices.

 

"The event is going to start soon, so I want you to prepare him, so he can be shown to customers, and they will become familiar with his face. Take him into the room of the valuable merchandise, however, warn the buyers that he is not for sale, I still have to train him...” He said with a wicked smile.

 

"No problem Taishi sama(1)." The two men said, in unison.

 

A few seconds later, the three of them entered the room again. Taishi's subordinates carried a bucket of water, a sponge and a knife in their hands, items they used to cut off Naruto's clothes and clean him up.

 

After a quick bath that Naruto found, detestably uncomfortable and embarrassing, the men began to release the shackles, and then to tie his limbs with ropes

 

"Move! Come on!" Said one of the men.

 

"Let me go! Get your filthy hands off me!" Naruto shouted.

 

"For Kami's sake, shut him up, this one is noisy." Taishi said, causing Naruto to be beaten.

 

The men proceeded to drag him to a large hall. When Naruto entered, the first thing he noticed was the eccentricity of the room, it had one of the most bizarre appearances he has ever witnessed.

 

Before him appeared an extremely elegant atmosphere, decorated with objects of all kinds. Distinguished people of the most varied class, walked around the room with a curious air, giving a colorful touch to the scene. However, contrasting all that elegance, standing in the corners, were naked people of all kind and ages, being exhibited and humiliated without the slightest regard, those were the slaves that Taishi had for sale

 

Not even in his worst nightmares, Naruto thought that someday he would find himself in a situation like this. He was without any of his clothes, and the people that were passing by, looked at him from end to end, noticing every detail of his body, even touching him now and then, without any shame

 

" _I have to get rid of these moorings_ ," Naruto thought. " _It's my only chance to escape_." He then tried to rub his hands as hard as he could, over and over again, caring that the men's who watched him, didn’t notice his movements.

 

" _Not yet, a little more..."_ He thought, when he managed to loosen them a little.

 

Suddenly, it seemed that the whole room had remained silent; the whispers come to a halt and the steps stopped. The responsible for such a change in the environment, was a man who entered the room. This person was imposing, he had short hair with a profound obsidian color, his skin was a pale white, and at that moment, he was using a military suit with an emblem on his chest.

 

"Wow! Who is he?" Naruto listened spoke, to one of the guards who was watching for him. "How come you don't know who he is? Have you been living hidden in a cave? Is Sai, is the head of the military body of the castle, the people say that he is the Shōgun's(2) protégé, the one who saved his life. It is said that our ruler, does everything he says, that he has him at his mercy, so he is technically the most powerful person in the country." Said the other man in a whisper.

 

As Sai passed, people bowed to him, which he ignored, walking confidently in a strong stride

 

Naruto looked at him in dislike. " _I don't care if he's a god, if he's in a place like this, he is a piece of shit._ " He thought.

 

Taishi approached him quickly, and then with two slaps of his hand, his subordinates remove all the rest of the customers who were now present.

 

When Naruto could have a better look of this individual named Sai, he realized that he carried a ninja sheath on his forehead and a deep contempt filled his insides.

 

"Sai Sama, I didn't expect you to come! We had nothing prepared for your welcome, please forgive us." Said Taishi.

 

"I'm looking for a new servant," Sai said. "Show me your best"

 

"Yes! Immediately!"

 

Taishi proceeded to show him his merchandise one by one, with exaggerated enthusiasm; despite the obvious disinterest that Sai was showing.

 

When they reached Naruto, Taishi tried to ignore him and continue the next slave, but Sai didn’t move, he stared at him, watching him for a long time. In the face of that, Naruto felt uncomfortable and irritated. " _Why don´t you go to somewhere else? Go to bother another person_ ," He thought to himself.

 

After a while, Sai did something no other buyer had done before, he lifted Naruto's chin and looked straight into his eyes, him, far from cowering, looked back at him defiantly, almost brazenly. This surprised Sai; in his stay in the castle he had seen many servants and none them had the nerve to act that way in his presence, but far from finding him offensive, he found it enormously amusing.

 

"I want you to show me this slave." Said.

 

"Sir, you will not want to buy him, he is not yet trained, is extremely aggressive and disobedient, if you want I can present you one that best matches your status...”

 

Sai then stared at him, and with smiled on his lips, said, “I thought I had expressed myself clearly, isn’t it…?”

 

“Yes! Please forgive me sir, it was not my intention to offend you" Taishi said, making multiple bows, extremely embarrassed. He then approached Naruto with the intention of displaying him to his client.

 

Naruto, for his part, had been taking advantage of the time. At the same time that Taishi and Sai kept their talk, being careful that no one saw him, he had been struggling with his bonds. He put so much effort in his endeavor, that for his joy, it yielded enough so he could let go of his hands; all this just as Taishi cut the distance between them. Naruto, quickly grabbed his father's kunai, which he knew, his captor carried in his pocket, and then positioning himself in the back of Taishi, holding him roughly, he put the edge of the knife on his neck.

 

"If you don’t let me go, I'll kill him! I'm serious" He said aggressively.

 

Naruto was not telling the truth, his plan was to keep Taishi has a hostage, and once he had done his job, let him go (after a few blows, of course), but in no case kill him. He fiercely opposed himself to murdering someone, that wasn't in his principles and that was something that they still wasn't able to steal from him

 

The tense air could be cut off and Taishi henchmen has been paralyzed without knowing what to do

 

“What are you waiting for, you idiots? Do what he says!" He said in despair

 

Suddenly, Sai gave a great laugh, which was heard all over the room, rumbling loudly.

 

"I have to recognize that you have guts." He said.

 

Unexpectedly, Sai took the hand in which Naruto was holding the kunai and put it away from Taishi. With one blow, he made him release the weapon and with a powerful kick projected him backward, resulting in him hitting his back against the wall. Naruto received the blow directly, so the pain and the flurry made him fall on the ground, staying there, unable to move.

Sai, picked up the kunai from the ground, then slowly approached Naruto. Kneeling down to his height, he approached his ear, and spoke in a whisper.

 

"You really are something else, you remind me of someone I met a long time ago, the truth is that I don’t know why, but I feel something strange when I look at you, I feel I want to ... destroy you... I think I'll keep you for awhile, we could have a lot of fun together..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The village of Houken no Sato, witnessed that day a display of multiple chariots making their way to the castle. In one of them, were Naruto, who was sitting reluctantly with one foot tied to one of the shackles on the floor, and ragged clothing, which he had been forced to wear

 

" _I'm almost accustomed to always having one of my limbs restricted."_ He thought with irony.

 

By the time Naruto was appeased, he had decided not to make any escape intent, due to what happened in the exhibition. For now he would play along, he has no other choice, but that was only momentary, he had to gather forces and then attack, he would wait for the perfect occasion. 

 

The road seemed to have no end, but in a moment of the journey, he was surprised to see a huge imposing building. In front of him, the castle appeared, rising magnificently. It was as big as a villa itself; and had several walls that armored their lands, within which was bet a complete army, samurais(3) and ninjas, who fulfilled the mission of guarding it.

 

When the chariot finally reached its destination, they forced him imposing a fast march, to enter one of the halls. 

 

"Welcome Sai Sama" Several servants said with a deep bow.

 

"Kabuto!" Said Sai, immediately upon entering." I bring a new slave, take care of his labors in the castle, Nevertheless, its main function will be to be my servant. He should come to my call whenever I need it, without exception understood?"

 

"Of course Sai Sama, your orders will be fully comply" He said with a bow of respect.

 

"Perfect" Sai said, going out

 

Kabuto, was the chief of the servants, he was in charge of managing they duties and watch over the order of the group. The other servants thought of him as a cruel and ruthless person, someone who enjoyed enormously every time he could make miserable the life of anyone under his charge.

 

"What's your name?" He asked Naruto.

 

"Naruto"

 

"The answer is ‘Naruto, Kabuto Sama’." He said as if he was looking to a worm.

 

Multiple curses were produced in the head of the alluded one; nevertheless, he forced himself to do so.

"Yes, Kabuto Sama" He finally answered.

"What is your experience? With what kind of master have you worked with before?"

 

"I've never had a master before, I'm not a slave" There was a silence in the room followed by an angry diatribe.

 

“Are you making fun of me? Do you know who I am? You know that just by clicking my fingers could I end your miserable life?" Kabuto said extremely altered.

 

"Kabuto sama" Interrupted the conversation a third voice “I think that Naruto is confused by the trip and the heat, surely he needs some more time to recover and to learn what it's his place..."

 

"Sasuke..." Kabuto said, dragging his words "Maybe you're right, however, I can think of an idea to solve the matter. It would be good; to find a teacher to train him. I wonder who could it be? Oh, I know! I can’t think of anyone better for the job than you, you practically volunteered yourself. You are the personal servant of the Shōgun, someone who is not at the same level as the other ones, you meet all the requirements." He approached Sasuke with the intention of intimidating him, but he remained undaunted, even with a boring air. Kabuto, disappointed that his words had not caused the desired effect, walked away.

 

"From now on, you will share a room with Naruto, guide him there right now; And Sasuke... I want you to remember this: Any problem caused by the boy, even a small one, will be strictly your responsibility" Said Kabuto.

 

Then, turning to Naruto, he said:

 

"I don't understand how a clown like you, a newcomer, can serve Sai Sama. I'll be watching you closely, I'll wait patiently for the moment you make some mistake..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

As soon as Sasuke reached the servants' room, he leaned against one of the walls, with his arms folded across his chest and a sour look on his face.

 

Naruto remained static as well; quiet, waiting for Sasuke to break the silence of the environment, which in his opinion, was getting desperately uncomfortable.

 

"What's the problem with this guy, the one named Kabuto? I think he needs to relax a bit." He said, emitting a nervous laugh.

 

The absence of sound continued so intensely that Naruto had the feeling, that if at that moment a mosquito passed, he would be able to hear even the beating of his wings.

 

Making a second attempt, he began to talk again.

 

"You know... thank you very much for defending me back there in the hall, I never wanted to..."

"I didn't do it for you" Interrupted Sasuke.

 

"Then why you…?"

 

"I just wanted an opportunity to bother that bastard." Sasuke said, interrupting him again. "He hates to be contradicted and I was hoping to rile him, but this time it didn't come of well," He said, giving a Naruto a meaningful look, which meant to blame him.

 

This one didn't felt alluded, and followed the talk glad to be able to get more words from his interlocutor.

 

"You know ... it wasn't a lie what I said before, I'm not a slave, I shouldn't even be here, I was deceived by some...”

 

"I don't care" Sasuke said dryly.

 

This blasted Naruto's wrath.

 

"Why do you have to be such an asshole? All I did was try to talk to you in a friendly way, I even try to thank you for what you did for me, but you're behaving like a complete idiot!”

 

"I had told you before, I'm not interested in anything you have to say, do your job and don't get myself into trouble, you seem to be the kind of person who has talent for that, isn't that right usuratonkashi(4)?"

 

“How did you call me? You... You... Teme!(5) I do not want anything to do with you either!, I'm going to leave soon and I'll be very happy when I don't have to see your hideous face anymore!”

 

"Hm" Sasuke said, as a sign of disgust. "Anyway, if you're thinking of escaping, give it up, it's impossible, an entire army is guarding these doors, besides, tomorrow you'll start with work, and you better be prepared because I will give no free time to even thinking this kind of stupidities"

 

None of them spoke again after that, however, Naruto continued to mutter to himself; angry at the conversation he had just had.

 

" _There's something you don't know about me, Sasuke, I'm not going to give you the satisfaction because I'm the kind of people who rarely surrender..."_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day, before dawn broke, Sasuke woke Naruto with a shake. "Get up, I don't have all day." He said.

 

Then, bringing a yukata(6) in his hands, he threw it in his face. "You must wear one of these every day, the masters want us to be presentable."

 

Once they go out of the room, the first thing they did was a tour of the surroundings. The castle in which they stood was named Azuchi; it was a spacious place, with many floors, exquisite decoration and luxurious gardens. At that moment, I was flooded with life, due to multiple servants that circulated everywhere, just starting with the tasks of the day.

 

As they walked down one of the corridors, suddenly a group of men emerged from one of the rooms, distinguished people, yet one of them stood out above the others, wearing the richest clothes Naruto had ever seen.

 

Upon seeing him, all the servants who were present at that moment, made deep bows kneeling on the floor, including Sasuke, which knocked Naruto down, urged him to do the same.

 

"This is the Shōgun" Sasuke explained in a low tone of voice. "His name is Nobunaga Hideyoshi, he is the highest authority of the castle, the one who runs this country, so you will show him the utmost respect. You will never speak to him and basically you will try to be invisible to his presence, understood?" Naruto made a distracted nod, concentrating on watching the ruler.

 

Nobunaga was a person of hard traits and rigorous personality. Loved by his allies and feared by his enemies, he was a man who imposed respect wherever he went. Just looking at him, there was no doubt about his power.

 

Pulling naruto's arm, Sasuke gets him away and led him into the kitchen area.

 

"Sai sama is a very busy person, the most of the time he is absent of the castle, but you must be attentive to his presence. As he said, when he requests you, you should leave whatever you are doing and go to meet him. The rest of the time, you will help in the chores of the castle, these include assisting in the kitchen, cleaning, and basically any received order"

 

"Y...yes" Naruto felt overwhelmed, it was too much to remember.

 

"All right, now take" Sasuke passed him a tray with pots of food of the most varied nature "Sai sama has expressly requested that you carry his breakfast today to his room"

 

Sasuke and Naruto then went to Sai's room and positioned themselves in front of the door.

 

"What are you waiting for? Come on in." Sasuke said.

 

"You're not going in?" Naruto said. Being alone with Sai made him nervous.

 

"Of course not, I'm busy. Do whatever he tells you and once you're done, we'll meet again in the kitchen." Sasuke then proceeded to open the sliding door and shoved Naruto forward.

 

The latter, faced with an extremely elegant room, but with a simpler decoration than the previous ones, oriented to the practical. As he entered, he saw, in the middle of the room, a futon(7) on which Sai's figure lay down asleep. Carefully, he set the tray on the floor, sitting himself squatting beside of the bed. Not knowing whether to interfere or not in his dream, he stayed there, waiting; and when Naruto's feet started to hurt, Sai awoke

 

"Here's your breakfast Sai Sama" Naruto said between his teeth, swallowing his pride.

 

Sai ate in silence, not even recognizing the presence of Naruto, who sat there, uncomfortable, giving him suspicious glances from time to time.

 

"Are not you supposed to be preparing my bathtub now?" Sai said, suddenly.

 

"Yes!" Naruto said, startled at the sudden sound.

 

He then went to the bathroom, and in a short time, the water in the tub was hot. Sai approached, and then, took off his sleeping clothes and got into it.

 

Naruto, who was not accustomed to this kind of deployments, looked away, his cheeks slightly flushed. That was the moment he considered opportune to retire, but when he made the move, he heard Sai speak again.

 

"I didn't say you could leave." He said.

 

When Sai had finished his toilet, he emerged from the tub, splashing water on all sides, leaving the floor soaked.

 

"Bring me a towel" Sai said, pointing to a cloth on one of the furniture.

 

Reluctantly, Naruto complied. " _At least he finished bathing, a little more and I'm out of here_." He thought.

 

Sai reached out to receive the towel they were offering, but instead of picking it up, he grabbed Naruto's wrist, imprisoning it with his grip.

 

"Hey! What's your problem?" Naruto said.

 

Instead of responding, Sai began to squeeze hard, compressing the skin with his strength. Naruto writhing in pain, tried to get away somehow, but without success.

 

"Ah!" Naruto yelled, feeling the bones in his hand about to break.

 

He didn't understand what was happening, this had taken him by surprise; it was as if Sai has gone completely mad.

 

Suddenly, Sai pushed forward Naruto's body, placing his face only inches away from his, leaving his eyes fixed on him intensely. The look he received back was one of anger and confusion, barely maintained by the pain that forced him to contract his features. They held on for a few seconds, and then in the same unexpected way that Sai had made his attack, he approached Naruto, giving him a kiss.

 

It took a moment for his brain to react to this strange situation, his mind went blank trying to digest the dissimilar nature of those sensations, but when his mind had cleared, he reacted to squeeze his fist in an ferrous way, giving Sai a powerful blow in his jaw. This resulted in the release of his hand, Moment in which took the opportunity to move away, positioning himself in a corner of the room.

 

"What the hell is going on?" He thought, starting to panic.

 

Sai calmly wiped the blood from the lip that the impact had produced, and then, against all logic, began to smile. He advanced again, going towards him

 

The closer he got, the more agitated Naruto was. "This is not going well! This is not going well!" He repeated himself desperately. He looked for some way to defend himself but found none, in the room; there wasn't any object even remotely similar to a weapon.

 

When Sai found himself at a close distance, lunging fast, he managed to grab Naruto's arm and put it on his back. Keeping him still, he took the towel that had been discarded on the floor moments before, and cut the cloth in two with his teeth, taking advantage of the pieces to tie his feet and hands; Then forced him to lie down, so that his back was touching the ground.

 

Naruto could not move at all and looked with impotence as this person had succeeded in dominated him without much effort.

 

"Let me go! Shit! Get your hands off me!"

 

Once Sai mastered the situation, he concentrated on his booty. With one of his hands, he slipped the fabric of the yukata that covered his shoulder, exposing his neck and part of his collarbone. Then, with the tip of his fingers, he began to caress that sensitive part, slowly and smoothly, making Naruto feel chills down his spine.

 

With the same tranquility, he discovered the fabric of the yukata, but this time at the height of the hip, leaving his torso uncovered. Naruto could feel icy drops of water streaming down his chest, sliding through his skin, falling from the still wet body of Sai.

 

"GET OFF ME, STUPID PERVERT!" He shouted.

 

"Don't bother yourself in yelling so loud," Sai said. "No one can hear the sounds of this room from the outside.”

 

In response, Naruto shouted even more vehemently, with the secret ambition that this ended up tiring him or at worst scenario, irritating him, but his aggressor turned a deaf ear. Instead, he began to explore his chest, perceiving each space meticulously, almost curiously. Then he approached one of his ears, whispering.

"Would you like to have some fun? It could make you feel very nice..."

 

"Let me go! You sick shit! I told you to let me go!"

 

Before Naruto could even predict what was going to happen, in a violent way, Sai turned his body, leaving him with his stomach on the floor, then took his legs pulling them to opposite ends, forcing them to separate.

"Ah!" Naruto exclaimed startled.

 

Continuing his task, Sai lifted the back of his yukata, leaving his buttocks exposed. Then he began to feel it with his hands, following its path, feeling the softness of the skin, and appreciating its perfectly rounded form.

 

"STOP IT!" Naruto yelled, squirming into his stall when he felt the outrage.

 

" _I have to do something to get out of this situation... anything!"_ He thought, trying at the same time to evaluate an escape route. " _This can not be happening to me, it's a nightmare!_ "

 

Naruto interrupted his train of thought, to focus his attention on what Sai was doing. He had drawn one of his fingers to his lips, moistening it with his mouth, and then bringing it closer to the entrance of Naruto's butt.

 

"What... what are you going to do?" He said, shivering involuntarily.

 

What came next was fast. Without warning, Sai's finger pressed inside Naruto, which only reacted with a choked cry. 

 

"AH! MOTHERFUCKER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He shouted after the initial shock. 

 

Panicking at the strange sensation, he tried to move out of reach of Sai, but it was useless, he held him tightly and the moorings were firmly clinging.

 

Gradually, the appendix made its way through the tight space. Once the finger could not advance further, it began to move from top to bottom, stopping only to feel the inner walls, making circular movements to expand them.

 

However, the assault did not stop, Sai introduced a second finger, which caused Naruto to hold his breath for a moment, and then release it suddenly. Sai, play for a while with both of them, until he decided to enter a third one, making his way first slowly and then each time faster.

 

Naruto was frightened and angry, but most of all he experienced an intense sense of repulsion, a deep disgust that ran all over his body. Perceiving those foreign fingers tainting such a private part, gave him an impotence that was leaving him on the verge of madness. " _This guy is a degenerate! I can’t believe what he's doing! What happens if he decides to take this to the next level?_ " He thought with horror.

 

At this point, Naruto was panting, he didn't know whether from the effort to resist or the intensity with which Sai seemed to be performing his movements. He was also feeling his anus aching and hot from friction.

 

" _Why is he doing this?" Is he making fun of me? He thinks it's funny_?"

 

Suddenly Sai leaned close to his ear.

 

"How do you feel?" He said, in a whisper. "Pleasurable?"

 

"S…Stop..." Naruto said again, but this time, his voice lacked the intensity that had characterized him so far.

 

At that moment, it was heard hurried footsteps on the other side of the door, and then the voice of a woman who wanted to be heard from the entrance.

 

"Sai Sama, Shōgun Sama is trying to find you, says it is urgent"

To Naruto's surprise, Sai stopped, then stood up from his side, and in a matter-of-factly way, he proceed to put on his suit. In a short time he was ready, and then, he went to the exit.

 

"We'll leave it for later then." It was the last thing he said before he left.

 

Naruto didn’t move, he felt nauseous; he could feel the bile of his stomach running through his esophagus. He was agitated, confused, trying to make sense of the series of events that had just happened.

 

_"I can’t believe what just happened, THIS GUY IS A SICK BASTARD!"_

 

He felt the rage making his way to the depths of his chest, quickly becoming the predominant emotion.

 

 _"I'm going to kill that bastard_!" He told to himself, this time without a hint of doubt about the veracity of his yearning. " _If I have the chance, I will not hesitate twice to bury a knife in his dirty throat, damn psycho!_ "

 

Then he stood off the ground, staggering a little from the pain he still felt in his back.

 

_"It's over! This is my limit! I'm not going to give that son of a bitch the chance to keep humiliating me! I will leave this very night; I would rather die at the hands of a guard than endure another day in this place, I will find the way, no matter what happens... I will escape from here..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Chapter 3 is finish! It took me forever! I know
> 
> I had to struggle a lot with this chapter, especially with the final part; is my first time writing adults scenes, and I don't know if it turns out well any comments? I'm a little perverted, so in future chapters, there will be many scenes like this, I warn you in advance LOL haha.
> 
> In case someone is offended by this type of writing, I want to say that my intention isn't to mock at people who have suffered sexual attacks, or minimize the matter, it is simply part of the plot; besides, I have put it as a warning at the beginning of each chapter, so I guess you already knew where the plot is going.
> 
> Thank you very much for all for the Kudos, and comments that you gave me, is greatly appreciated! This encourages me to continue striving and advancing with this story, so thank you again!
> 
> Take care!


End file.
